JL's ER CMO Miko
by OriginalElementa
Summary: The Justice League needed a doctor, it was time to recruit so they did. Kagome fit the bill and had an outstanding reputation. Justice League's Emergency Response Chief Medical Officer Miko. T for safety
1. The Start

Chapter One:

The Justice League was gathered in the Assembly Hall, waiting. Many fidgeted, paced, and picked invisible lint that only they could see, off their candy colored, skin tight costumes. Everyone was anxious to get started, it has been a year since all of them were gathered together, and it was for only one reason. It was time for new members.

"Thank you for taking the time to gather here, we appreciate the effort. As you know, our workload has been increased since we became a world team. It is time to invite more heroes and recruit them to our cause." The boy scout, Superman announced as he spoke into the microphone, elevated onto a pedestal. "As always we will take ONE nomination from each member and at the end of the month choose the best choices for our team. You have 28 days, take into consideration that whoever is nominated will be possibly be chosen, meaning, whoever they are they will become part of our family. We will save their lives on occasion and they will ours, they must be completely trust worthy and make the requirements." Superman reminded the League, "You are dismissed. When you have made your decision enter their name, powers, location, and experience on a form then enter it into the Watchtower mainframe."

Many members of the League already have made their choices, the ones who did formed a line and with their USB drives they downloaded the content into the mainframe. The ones who still had to search for candidates either walked or flew out of the main hallway, one group, however, stood off to the side, standing in silence. They were all either magic users or non-humans and they had one special person in mind for a nominee. The only problem was to get her to agree.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" A high pitched scream shattered the air. The last miko of the modern world clung desperately to the door frame as she was harshly pulled by her feet. It has been one and a half years since the defeat of Naruku, but in actuality, it has been 107.5 years. When she was fifteen when she first entered the feudal era she spent two years searching and gathering the shattered jewel shards of The Shikon No Tama. The final battle was long, bloody, and one of the greatest in world history. By the time Kagome was 17, their group of one hanyou, one monk, a demon slayer, a two tailed neko, a very young kitsune, one clay pot priestess, and herself; has amassed many allies and an army of dedicated warriors for the battle. The battle lasted 7 days and 6 nights, oddly ironic that Midoroku also fought for the same time against before the creation of the jewel, and the two opposite armies were at a stalemate.

Many who fought valiantly died honorably in battle, by the beginning of the seventh day, Naruku's army and the army that called themselves The Shikon's Soldiers, had lost more than half of their soldiers. Many who survived were bleeding and dying on the hard unforgiving ground. Some of the more powerful demons, like Sesshoumaru, battled the lesser demons of Naruku's army while Kagome endlessly fought with the spider hanyou himself. At noon of the seventh day, the only ones who still had strength to stand were herself, Naruku, and Sesshoumaru. Kagome fed off of the energy of the earth itself for endurance, Naruku literally sucked the life out of his fallen army for energy, and Sesshoumaru was just strong enough to last a week. He kept the lower level demons out of the fight of Kagome and Naruku; Kagome decided that the only way to defeat Naruku was for him to let his guard down. The only way to do that was to let him gloat.

Kagome goaded him into a monologue, Naruku fell for it. She allowed herself to be 'defeated,' while Naruku held her by her neck with one of his tentacles, she steadily built up what was remaining of her miko Ki. With a cry of anguish, Naruku was finally defeated as Kagome purified his ass. It seemed anti-climactic but the death toll was enormous as was the grief. Inuyasha was killed protecting Kikyou, over half of the Shikon Soldiers were deceased and the ones who survived had many injuries. Miroku and Sango were saved by Kirara as they fell to exhaustion in the beginning of the second day, Kouga and his pack barely survived and much of the landscape was decimated. In modern day, it's called the Tottori Sand Dunes.

As the survivors celebrated, Kagome mourned. She mourned for her love, Inuyasha, his infidelity, and most of all, his death. No one could snap her out of her depression, it lasted for 2 months; Shippo was the only one to receive a reaction from her. Then, one day, she was fine. She walked out of Kaede's village and traveled to Goshinboku, the World Tree, and made the most selfish wish she could think of onto the Shikon no Tama; no one knows what it was but it resurrected everyone who died at Naruku's hands. People were reunited, losses recovered, and life continued. Inuyasha, mated to Kikyou, Shippo lived with his parents, Kouga mated to Ayame, Miroku and Sango married and had a horde of children, Sesshoumaru regrew his arm, everyone was happy but her.

Kagome was sent back home, but it was no longer home. Her friends were all dead a century later than their time. Her isolations made her even more depressed. It wasn't until a week after her graduation of high school that Sesshoumaru showed up. Never one for words Sesshoumaru adopted her as his sister. She has been living in his mansion since. He was a business tycoon, with influence all over the world. He sponsored her in collage as she got a degree in emergency medicine, things got better. Kagome was reunited with all of her yokai, feudal friends. No longer depressed, Kagome lived continued to live happily. She graduated medical school early, they called her a 'concept grasping genius' but Kagome knew that it was just her miko training in the feudal era.

-Flashback end-

"You got to Kaa-san! It'll be good for you!" Shippo said pulling her away from the door frame.

"Whyyyyyyy? They wouldn't want a washed up miko like me!" Kagome whined. Sesshoumaru finally had to step in.

"They are in need of an experienced doctor, The Council of Yokai and Magic Users have decided that you would be the best choice as a new member of the Justice League." The daiyokai said his usual monotone voice, he dared Kagome to disagree but Kagome didn't have the strength to say no. Used to excitement and adrenaline, Kagome has found the modern era boring and bland. This might just provide the best, healthiest way to her to expend her energy for the good of all.

"Fine, but I refuse to wear spandex and revealing costumes!"

"Deal."

"It's not like I would let my mom wear something so revealing anyway." Shippo remarked he crossed his arms; Kagome as a result dropped to the floor.


	2. Meeting the Team pt1

Chapter Two:

Kagome nervously fidgeted as she waited for her ride. She made sure that she was early to make a good impression but now she regretted it because it left her with nothing to do but peel corn. The teleportation device that was supposedly utilized by the Justice League was supposed to 'beam her up' at 7 'o clock sharp at inconspicuous locations such as random cornfields. There was nothing to do in a cornfield at 6:45am!

Kagome sighed in agitation then decided to check her luggage once again to make sure she didn't forget anything. As the new CMO she was going to be permanently stationed at the Watchtower so if an emergency came up she would be ready and waiting. In the watchtower there is a fully stocked kitchen, specialized med bay, and office/rooms just for her. Although, Kagome was worried, superheroes had their own secret lives, would they even bother to be friends with a colleague, or even worse, avoid her because she's the doctor? Nobody likes doctors, Kagome doesn't even like doctors and she is one!

Her luggage consisted of only of two suitcases, one for clothing and one for objects and personal items. Then a backpack, black, with plenty of pockets, she was still mourning the death of her trusty yellow backpack… And finally her tote bag, which doubled as an emergency medical kit. The clothing she was wearing was professional yet functional; she was wearing a nice pair of slacks with a white blouse. She wore black flats and finally a familiar fanged necklace.

-Kagome Higurashi. Do not be alarmed, I am John J'onzz of the Justice League.- After a couple of dumbfounded seconds, the miko realized that he was in her head, he's a telepath she thought absentmindedly.

-Nice to meet you John-san-

-Likewise, I am going to teleport you to the Watchtower, don't panic and do not move.-

Kagome 'eeped' as a tingly sensation filled her body and she could feel pieces of her break apart molecule by molecule. When her vision returned and all her pieces were back in the right place she looked around in awe. The Watchtower was a lot bigger then she imagined and a lot colder. The walls were thick glass and the view of the stars and earth were simply breathtaking. All the equipment that filled the giant room was shiny and blinking with purposes beyond the Miko.

John J'onzz the Martian Man Hunter walked away from the controls to greet the new CMO. He walked up to her and silently took both of the suitcases. "Follow me; your quarters are this way." Kagome just smiled in acceptance, she heard the rumors but she didn't think John was a heartless baka, just lonely.

Her new room was small but cozy, it wasn't like she needed a lot of space anyway. It had a bed, a table with a matching chair and a bathroom. "I hope it is to your liking."

"I like it, arigato." The miko asked as she set her backpack and tote and the table then took the suitcases from the Martian and set them on the bed to unpack them later. "Or is it a free for all?"

"You will be briefed tomorrow. I will show you the cafeteria, the common room and finally your med bay." John said emotionless.

"Arigato for the tour John-san."

"It is of no consequence." John showed her around the watchtower in silence, although she was a talkative creature Kagome didn't say anything to fill the silence. The Martian was alone on his world for centuries, he was still probably trying to get used to Earth's noisy environment. It was unspoken but their friendship was just established, usually humans were just too noisy to be in long contact, that's why he liked staying in the Watchtower. "I'll leave you to your own devices, Kagome."

"Goodnight, John."

"Hmm."

"Miss. Higurashi, your degrees in medical science are impressive but many of the superheroes you will be attending are more than just humans, there are no re-do's. You will also be privy to secret identities if it pertains to an injury but if you share any information revealed…" Batman concluded his debrief menacingly.

"I understand Batman-san, but do not worry; I would sooner die than do anything to harm my new team." Kagome assured.

"You are dismissed."

"If I may Batman-san, I can hear the slight hesitation in your voice and I can see the smallest of grimace in your shoulders every time you breathe. May I please see your ribs?"

"That is not necessary."

"But I insist, you can either come voluntarily or I will pleasantly force you under the code orders of 67.9 of the Justice League code which states that the highest ranking medical officer can pull rank over any other member as long as it involves disabling injuries." Kagome recited perfectly, John handed her 'The Handbook' during the tour. She had read all the orders pertaining to her and her new job.

Batman glared at the new CMO, she turned on her heel and walked out of the meeting room to her med-bay, with the Dark Knight on her heel. He would not dare escape her wrath, he knew the legends. Once in the sterile med bay, she patted an empty gurney for him to sit on as she gathered supplies.

"When was this injury received?"

"Last night. My personal medic already tended to it."

"No offence to them but I am just double checking, and while I have you in my med by I will give you a full physical and catalogue all previous injuries, scars and record your vitals for future reference." Kagome informed him. Batman chose not to answer and allowed her to do her work, she would just bother him later and he had far more important things to attend to.

A half hour, new bandages and some painkillers later Batman left the med-bay feeling much better but he would never say that. Kagome was meticulously cleaning her instruments when she walked in.

Wonder Woman was just walking around when she noticed the med lights were on. Then she realized they were on because they had a new medic. She might as well say hello and welcome them to the League. When she walked in she saw a petite Asian woman clean something that was out of her sight.

"Hello, I'm Wonder Woman."

"Nice to meet you, call me Kagome!"

"I know, I just came in to meet the girl who roped Batman in for a physical! Dear Hera, I can barely get him to do anything!"

"You just have to know how to ask, I know how to get my way with any man."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Subtle threats." Kagome said smirking, the Princess just heartily laughed.

"You and I will get along just fine!" Wonder Woman laughed, she stayed the rest of the day and enjoyed the new medic's company. Kagome was not bothered by her blunt, forceful personality and found it rather similar to Sango. Kagome let herself indulge in nostalgia for a brief moment before continuing the day with her new friend.

Three members of the Justice League down, three to go. It wasn't as bad as she thought working for superheroes.


	3. Meeting the Team pt2

Chapter Three: Meeting the Team pt2

"So Diana, when are you going to go out with Batman finally?" Kagome asked her new bestie.

"We aren't officially together, I must admit though, The World of Men is a lot more complicated in the realm of romance than I first thought. Batman appears to have no physical attraction to me but he occasionally he acts otherwise." Wonder Woman answered.

"I know a man much like your Batman, he is my family's patriarch, and it took him centuries to come to terms with his own emotions let alone another's romantic love for him. He is not practiced in emotions you see, his wife is one of the sweetest women I know but before they got married they lived together in uneasy company until she got tired of waiting."

"So what did she do?" Diana asked uncertainly

"She cornered him in his room and had a nice, long conversation. We didn't see them for three days. Two months later they were married, seven months after that they had their first child. A boy named Minato."

"That might have worked for them but I don't think the results would be the same between Batman and me." Wonder Woman replied hesitantly.

"Have you ever asked him about his feelings?"

"Yes, he feels that I am a beloved colleague and made it a point repeatedly that he doesn't mix his work with his life."

"Batman-san is a very stubborn man, do you believe him?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, all the advice I can offer you is to foster the closest friendship to Batman-san and maybe you guys being siblings instead of lovers is the best outcome the fates. That what happened between me and my last lover, now we love each other like the closest of family and I don't have to live with his misgivings." Kagome apologized to Diana, knowing how it felt to be shot down.

"Perhaps you are right; besides, there is this other guy that I have my eye on." Wonder Woman said.

"See, there are plenty of fish in the sea, just because you don't catch one doesn't mean you won't ever…So what's his name?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Steve Trevor, he is very aesthetically pleasing, I have dinner with him tonight."

"So you're going on a date, one of the best recovery times I've seen."

"It wasn't a relationship to begin with, it doesn't count. Besides Steve and I are going out as friends." Diana said stubbornly.

"You're a woman, he's a man, eating is involved…it sure sounds like a date to me."

"It is not!"

"Mmhmm…" Kagome hummed smiling, knowing that she was right. "While I have you here, do you mind if I give you a physical?"

"Go ahead but I have no intention on staying in your clinic unless I come to visit my friends."

"I have no problem with that." By the time Wonder Woman left and the med bay was cleaned and organized to Kagome's standards it was late and Kagome was tired. As she was walking to the cafeteria for a late night snack, she got lost. It wasn't very surprising, the Watchtower was ginormous! As she was walking around she was drawn towards the noise enraged screams, and the booms that usually result to metal banging on metal.

Curiosity is one of Kagome's most prominent characteristics, so the miko followed them to the source. It led her to a room that overlooked a dojo of some type; the control panel that was active was set to a number eight setting. In the dojo was a woman with bird wings and a mace. She was sweating crazy with piles of broken robot parts around her as more streamed forward.

"This must be Shayera-san." Kagome said thoughtfully. The miko has seen enough destroyed equipment in a dojo to know that she was enraged. She also knew that alien or not Shayera-san would faint from exhaustion if she didn't stop soon.

Making an educated guess, and using process of elimination, Kagome found the off button for the simulation. Frustrated by the stop of the oncoming robots the Thanagarian screamed and looked for the culprit. "Is microphone working? Yes, Hello? Helloooooo!"

"What the hell! I was busy. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Shayera-san, but I was walking by and I noticed that you are running out of robots to destroy. They're too weak to stand up to you, you should let it recharge and come back tomorrow." Kagome placated through the microphone with a little added ego stroking.

"I wasn't finished with my work out!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I kind of got lost, do you mind showing me the way back to my room?" Kagome knew that she wouldn't get Shayera out of the training room by arguing or forcing her, the best way was to do so was to make it seem like she was a damsel in distress, she always got people to do what she asked when she tricked them.

"Alright, I guess I can take a break. Wait there, I'll come get you." Shayera said. Once she picked her up and as they walked back to the dormitory rooms Kagome waited until the hero cooled down from her exercise before striking up a conversation.

"So who are you mad at?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Shayera replied stiffly.

"Of course you don't, just know that I always have open ears and an open mind. I am the new CMO for the Watchtower."

"I heard the memo; I just didn't think I would meet you so soon. I'm sorry; I was kind of rude earlier. Can we start over?"

"Sure. Hello Kagome it's nice to meet you, I'm Shayera." She said trying to stifle her laugh with a serious face.

"Ohayo Shayera, my name is Kagome; I'm the new doctor here. Why don't you lay down on one of the cots for a while, after you take a nap I'll give you a check-up." Kagome said. Shayera looked grateful for the respite. Kagome left the room to get her clipboard and when she got back the Thanagarian was passed out on the hospital bed.

"I knew she was tired." The miko whispered to herself. Kagome put down her clipboard, covered her new friend with a fluffy blanket, then turned off the lights and walked to her room careful not to get lost again.

The next day Shayera and Kagome met up for lunch and talked like old friends. The Thanagarian didn't have a lot of human friends; it was nice to have one more. Like many before her, she found that the miko had an alluring personality that sucked her in and has yet to let any one out. When Wonder Woman walked in she didn't hesitate to sit down next to them, it was a scary sight to walk into for a man.

Three of the world's most powerful women sitting at a table, laughing and whispering in low voices as if they were discussing the most secretive thing in the world. Superman hesitated to invade their conversation but Wonder Woman waved him over.

"Hello there. I'm Superman."

"Kagome, it's nice to meet the famous man of steel."

"Pleasure to meet you Kagome; you must have had an impressive career for all of the Justice League magic users to nominate you to work here. Were you scared when Batman interviewed you?" Superman asked curious.

"At the prospect of working here or of Batman-san?"

"Batman."

"No, you got it all wrong. He's scared of me, rightfully so, I did train him when sensei was otherwise indisposed. The interview was just for formalities." Kagome said nonchalantly, it was true, Kagome was the head miko at a popular Buddhist monastery after school ended. Sesshoumaru encouraged her; it was one of the only things that she participated in after the final battle.

"You knew Batman before he became Batman?"

"Yes. Follow me Superman-san."

"Where are we going? I still have to eat!"

"We're going to my med-bay to give you a check-up. Everyone but you has had one." Kagome said matter of factly.

"I'll have to respectfully decline Kagome, I know your trying to do your job but they don't call me the man of steel for nothing."

"Well I insist, if someone does find your weak spot I want to be prepared for such an event to happen, kami-forbid." Kagome insisted as she got up from her seat and dumped the trash leftover from her meal. When Superman didn't show any sign of getting up from his seat Kagome gave him one last warning, which he politely declined again.

"I appreciate your concern but it really isn't necessary, Kagome."

"Well you will appreciate it later, girls if you please." At her beck and call Wonder Woman and Shayera got up from their seats took Superman by the arms and 'escorted' *cough*forced*cough* him to the med bay.

Superman was surprised, no one but his mother has gotten to go anywhere he didn't want to. He took little comfort in knowing that he wasn't the only forced. In the med-bay was GL and Flash respectively waiting their turns, "So how did she rope you in."

Both just looked at him with the same look of resignation as he had. "You're the only one left Superman, I know better than to refuse Kagome, I got my check up early this morning." John said as if insulted that he was stupid enough to refuse her.

"I got mine right after GL, Kagome promised to make me her world favorite oden when I met her in the hallway in exchange for no fuss." Flash said smiling at his poor friend. Kagome was actually very nice but the always flirty Flash knew it was a bad idea to get on her bad side.

"You guys should know that you should always say yes to us ladies." Shayera smirked.

"Women are always the superior, you would rarely win a fight against one using wit, especially Kagome." Wonder Woman added as she put a hand on her hip.

By the end of the week by the friendly 'encouragement' of Kagome and her new best friends along with the endorsement of the original Justice League, every hero employed in the Watchtower got their preliminary check-up, everyone from Atom to Zatanna. Good thing too, after that things began to get interesting.

_AN_

Hey guys it's me, so review as always, and if you want something to happen just add it to the review, I'll see if I can add it! Review Review Review!

-EE


	4. The Man Who Has Everything

So guys, here's chapter four, the plan for the story is going to be a combination of Justice League episodes and Kagome's job as a liaison. Comment on if you want something to happen. Other than that, live long and prosper. Don't forget to R&R (Read and Review)!

**Chapter Four:**

"A little sharp on that turn don't you think?" Batman said emotionless as the invisible jet was submerged.

"Sorry if I scared you" Wonder Woman said snarky.

"You scared me, you totally scared me." Kagome answered her friend, white knuckling the armrest of her seat. She only relaxed when the jet stopped as it floated in the water that led to the entrance of the fortress.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Wonder Woman apologized as she opened the hatch into the Fortress of Solitude, Wonder Woman, Batman and Kagome climbed out then walked the well-worn path into the ice cavern.

"I've never been the North Pole before, how can you guys not be cold?" Kagome asked as she hugged herself shivering slightly." Wonder Woman just shrugged as she shifted the present for Superman in her arms. It was a blue and white striped box with a pink bow on top. Kagome personally thought that her gift was wrapped better.

Kagome's present was smaller; the box was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red ribbon. It was hard at first to figure out what to get 'the man who has everything' but in the end the miko believes she found the most perfect gift.

"What did you get him?" Batman asked

"I'm not telling you he will hear and I don't want to ruin the surprise." Wonder Woman replied.

"He can hear that too." Batman said.

"How 'bout you?"

"He's not the easiest person in the world to buy birthday presents for." Batman answered, he held up a fat, white, envelope.

"Bruce, you didn't get him a gift certificate did you?" Kagome reprimanded.

"No, cash," Batman said, "I mean what do you buy the man who was everything?"

The long hallway ended and in the middle of the common room, staring blankly at the wall, with a silly grin on his face and a giant tentacle monster imbedded on his chest.

"Looks like some kind of plant. It seems to be growing through his costume." Batman observed as he inspected it.

"Is he breathing?" Wonder Woman asked, the monster was a parasite, gross, purple, and continuously growing, feeding on his life force. Kagome put her two fingers on the Kryptonian's neck checking for a pulse.

"Barely

"Someone must have breached the fortress!" Wonder Woman realized

"Agreed, fan out. Kagome stay here and see if you can snap him out of it." Batman ordered, he and Wonder Woman split up and ran into different halls looking for the culprit responsible.

Kagome pulled her backpack off her back and reached in to grab her very big first aid kit. She never left home without it, everything she needed for a emergency was already prepared, Shippo still teases her that an entire ambulance sits in her bag.

First she grabs a small powerful flashlight and waved it across the Man of Steel's eyes. "His pupils aren't contracting, not even slightly; he's completely cut off the physical world." The miko whispered, she knew that if he stayed in this state it might be near impossible to revive him. Especially if the plant thing was parasitic, parasites are known for being extremely stubborn, many non-alien specimens even have defensive properties like barbs to ensure that they don't leave unless it's their say so. "Where are you, Kent?"

Kagome pulled out her comm-link and turned it on. "Batman, Wonder Woman, the plant is definitely parasitic, I don't want to remove it by force, it could do serious damage to him if I do. I want to get him back to the Watchtower and find out more before I proceed with any procedure."

"Acknowledged, keep him stable, stay low, at the first sign of trouble run." Batman ordered

"Got it" Kagome replied.

0-0

"So it was a gift, teleported here from an alien culture, some grateful world or someone who wants to seem grateful." Batman deduced from an empty capsule that lay open at Superman's feet. Batman returned unharmed and empty handed. Kagome was packing her medical supplies for the trip back. She was unable to continue her observation without the aid of more complicated medical tools and machines.

"How remarkable, you animals are really almost intelligent. That's exactly what happened." A voice echoed from the shadows in the hall Wonder Woman went to investigate.

"Mongul" Batman said mentally preparing himself for an inevitable fight.

"You recognize me, I'm flattered. I assume Superman told you of our previous encounter.

"You mean how he humiliated you?" Kagome spat.

"What weak specimens he surrounds himself with. I took her down before she even realized what happened. It wasn't even easy." Mongul said as if feeling remorse for what happened. In his hand was a limp Wonder Woman, unmoving and posing no threat. That was until she stopped pretending.

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately sprang into action. Wonder Woman did a back flip using Mongul's face for traction.

"Maybe not as easy as you think. Us lesser species call it: playing possum." Wonder Woman informed the alien warlord. She moved to punch the yellow, buff alien but was cut off by the CMO.

"No." Kagome commanded the princess grabbing her arm.

"No?" Batman and Wonder Woman said simultaneously.

"Clearly the females on this world are the smartest; she wants to know about the plant. The Black Mercy is a telepathic species it reads its hosts most deepest desires and creates a reality for them." Mongul replied getting up in Batman's personal space. The bat didn't even flinch.

"So he's dreaming." Batman summed up.

"It's far deeper than any dream. I wonder where he is, perhaps on a throne with all this world's inhabitants bowing at his feet showering him with all this pathetic world has to offer; more honest than this pretense of being a selfless hero." Mongul said grabbing his chin, looking into his blank eyes.

Wonder Woman had enough, she rushed at him and punched the alien straight in the face multiple times. After the first couple of times she immediately pulled back. Her knuckles were bruising, swelling, turning purple and cut with small droplets of blood.

"You don't understand, he was the only obstacle in my way. The rest of you are already dead." Mongul threatened as he advanced on the two heroes and the doctor.

"Run, Kagome!" Wonder Woman yelled. Kagome didn't hesitate to retreat, she could take care of herself; she had her miko powers, her bow and arrows, and the Tessaiga. Unfortunately they didn't know about her battle experience. To them she was just the same old, plain, defenseless Kagome. Just like Inuyasha…Anyway, as Kagome ran away into the museum hall, Wonder Woman and Batman engaged Mongul in a fight which they were seriously out gunned in.

"How nice of you to volunteer to be the first of your race to die" Mongul said mockingly as he advanced on Wonder Woman, he cracked his knuckles and thought that if he couldn't have his revenge on Superman, then his girlfriend should do.

While Wonder Woman kept the alien busy, Batman took out his laser scalpel and tried to cut the Black Mercy off. Once he pulled back and the laser scalpel turned off, the plant thing regenerated itself, leaving no trace that the cut ever existed.

"He'll kill her Clark, than we will all die." Batman said seriously, hoping that the Man of Steel could hear him. Wonder Woman was out of her league, even though she was an amazing warrior, an alien gladiator was simply too powerful.

Meanwhile, Kagome wasn't one to stay away from a fight for long. She retreated to find something to aid her friends in the battle. In the museum there were artifacts and trophies that rivaled even Batman's collection. The walls were lined with pedestals and shelves that supported a multitude of knick knacks, weapons, photos, and everything in-between. When she felt that she was far enough away she swung her backpack off her shoulders and activated the secret pocket.

Sesshoumaru has taught her many things while the miko was under his wing. One was how to create sub dimensional sub pockets. Much like the one where the Secret Demon society lived in but much, much smaller, in it resided all of her weapons and mementos that would seem suspicious that didn't know of the Demon Society.

Without any hesitation, Kagome reached her hand into the dark pocket and searched for her trusty bow but she felt a pang of nostalgia when instead she felt the hilt of Tessaiga brush against her hand. Tessaiga was given to her once Inuyasha became full demon. Sesshoumaru adoption made him into what he always wanted, full blooded, no longer a hated hanyo, he couldn't wield the Inutaisho's fang without being shocked to near death. One of downfalls of being a demon, so he handed it to Kagome in hopes that she could use it to protect herself, not one of his better ideas seeing how she could barely lift the hunk of metal let alone use it but she appreciated the gesture.

When she found her bow and quiver she pulled it out with flourish. "Well it looks like you and me got into a new war." She said fondly, as she stroked the wood with her thumb. Kagome could have sworn that with all her miko powers flowing through it has given it a life of it's own and it seemed to purr under her touch. Kagome slung her backpack back on and then rushed back into the battle zone.

"Oh dear, is that neural vaporizer, I thought they stopped making those." Mogul smirked as Wonder Woman aimed a large alien gun at the alien gladiator she found when her body burst through a wall into a small armory. "I'd advise to use plasma incinerator, it provides a more of a sting."

"Go to hell." Wonder Woman spat as she spit blood to the side then pulled the trigger. It didn't make a dent, Batman looked at the hole in the wall with worry then back at his scanner. He was using it to try and detach the plant from Superman, but it wasn't working.

Kagome ran up to Batman and took the tip of her arrow to try and pry off the parasite. "What are you doing here? You need to run, you aren't prepared." Batman yelled at Kagome in frustration.

"You know me better than that Batman. Go help Wonder Woman, I'll take care of Clark." Kagome argued, a large boom went off in the armory where Mongul and Wonder Woman disappeared into.

"They're in the armory, good, that will buy us some time. Be careful Kagome."

"Got it" Kagome assured the Dark Knight, when she turned back to her task, Batman ran into the hole in the wall which was apparently the armory. Kagome checked to see that Batman was out of eye sight before she applied her miko powers to the sharp arrow that she was using to pull of the parasite.

"First I'll kill you and the bat then take this planet." Mongul said to the practically defeated Wonder Woman

"You won't win" Batman said as he aimed another large gun and pulled the trigger.

"Of course I will." Mongul answered as he turned his attention to Batman.

"Yes, that's it, fight it Clark; fight it." Kagome encouraged Superman as she pried off the plant, she could tell that he was coming back to reality. She felt it give way and as it let go of him she found herself unable to catch herself as couldn't recover from the inertia that resulted from her pulling back so hard.

She started to panic as she could the plant start to attach to her body instead. Blinding pain filled her body as the center tentacle pierced her chest and attach itself fully to her subconscious. Then the agonizing pain continued as she could feel her purifying powers fight off the invader. Caught between a dream and reality Kagome felt so confused, it was if having a day dream, a really good day dream. She knew it wasn't true but she couldn't help but indulge herself.

She was in the feudal era, Kaede's village was filled with life, happiness. She was coming back from Kaede's hut done with her day of learning under the old miko. Inuyasha was waiting outside their hut, than he ran to meet her. He enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, she could feel him nuzzling her hair taking in her scent and whispering a 'I love you'. "I love you too, Inuyasha." It was a perfect day dream, no Naruku, no Shikon no Tama to create chaos or the war.

"Ewwww! Kagome, stop kissing your husband! You promised to take me to the hot springs!" Souta shouted reminding Kagome of a promise she wasn't sure she made.

"Ya, I wanna go swimming kaa-san!" Shippo added practically bouncing in excitement from his seat on Souta's shoulder.

Laughing at their enthusiasm, Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha off of her. He gave her a deep passionate kiss before relinquishing his hold on his mate. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." She placated, "why don't you come along, mate?"

"I'll join you later, as much as I love seeing your perfect body, I got to go do some patrol before I do." Inuyasha said before he pulled her body flush with his. "I'll see you later."

Kagome giggled then kissed his neck before prancing off to be with her son and brother, hearing a teasing growl behind her. "Alright boys, let's go, I haven't taken a bath in ages." Kagome told her family.

While she was in her perfect dream, Superman attacked ongul with no remorse. He could rarely was able to completely let go and truly test his abilities at full power against an opponent that could take it. "Do you have any idea what you made me lose?" He asked enraged.

"I can imagine. To gain something that would have only been left with a violent jolt. It must have felt like ripping your own arm off." Mongul answered smug, it only served to anger Superman even more, the Man of Steel just answered by punching the aliens face in, then hesitated when he saw Mongul at his complete mercy. It made him feel sick with himself at losing his temper so easily.

Taking advantage at Superman's moment of weakness, Mongul switched their positions until Superman was at his mercy, he looked around for some form of weapon and saw a heavy piece of rubble laying innocently to the side. "For a moment I thought you were actually going to kill me."

"Okay, if I'm getting wrinkly I know you boys are too. I think it's time to get out." Kagome announced as she pulled herself out of the hot springs. Her statement was met with a chorus of groans and protests that held no mettle behind them. Shippo and Souta knew better than to argue with her. Kagome grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body then grabbed Souta's and Shippo's waiting for them to exit as well. She wanted to get out of her swimsuit as soon as possible because if she wasn't swimming then she had no desire to keep wearing it.

"Kagome, can't we stay a little longer, pleasseeeeee?" Souta whined as still waded in the pool, purposely taking a long time.

"I guess I can give you a little longer, this is your 5 minute warning." Kagome allowed, "Watch out for each other, don't leave the vicinity, I'll come back to pick you guys up after I get dressed alright?"

"Ok, take as long as you need kaa-san." Shippo said, as he did the breaststroke through the water. Souta smiled said 'thank you' then continued his lazy swim.

Kagome took one last look at her brother and son before she walked into the forest to change, she wanted to be close enough to hear them but far enough to not be seen. She chose some foliage to act as her dressing room. She slipped out of bikini, toweled off then quickly dressed to avoid a chill. As she laid her bikini in the sun so it could dry off, she heard some noises that weren't the sounds of chirping birds, rustling leaves or small animals.

Always the curious type, Kagome followed them without a second thought. They led her to a small clearing. There on the grass was Inuyasha, her husband, and Kikyou. They were on a picnic blanket feeding each other chocolate strawberries. Both had enormous smiles on their faces as the basked in the sun. heart wrenching pain lanced through Kagome as she watched them enjoy each other's company, then her world shattered when they kissed each other deeply, passionately.

"I love you Kikyou." Inuyasha said.

"More than Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"Far more than Kagome."

Her once perfect world shattered and she woke up. The bright lights of her medbay blinded her, as her eyes opened. In her field of vision was her two best (superhero) friends were anxiously at her bedside each holding her down to the bed as Batman was wrestling with the Black Mercy then forced it into a tube. Superman looked onwards form the door, as it was all happening, Kagome looked around and noticed J'honn behind her and his fingers lingering on her temples.

Later, once the Black Mercy was locked away, Kagome released herself from the med bay after thanking everyone for their help. J'honn had to enter her mind and forcibly help detach the Black mercy from her because it was a telepathic plant. It really like her because the parasitic plant just didn't want to let go. Mongul was defeated by Wonder Woman, and while he was unconscious they transported him to the Watchtower where Green Lantern then escorted him into deep space to pass him off to the inter-galactic police.

Kagome was sipping a cup of hot chocolate on the observation deck that had a very beautiful view of the Milky Way. She was in a very comfortable armchair trying to enjoy a perfect night, but her mind wouldn't leave her alone, plaguing her with thoughts that Kagome thought she long left behind. She was joined by J'honn and Superman at one point but she didn't bother acknowledging them knowing that they would ask her their questions sooner or later.

"Forgive my forwardness, but who is Inuyasha?" J'honn asked as he looked at the starry view with her.

"An old boyfriend, he married a girl named Kikyou a couple years back. I'm her reincarnation, so I was never up to parr with the original." Kagome answered. With his question answered, the martian left with no other questions to ask but a bunch of his answered.

"I'm sorry that your birthday turned out so badly Clark." Kagome apologized.

"No need. I'm just glad that you're okay. Is it bad that I want to go back?" Superman asked.

"No, I want to go back too. There is no shame in wanting what you can't have, but at least your dream is still a dream." Kagome assured the boy scout.

"Yours wasn't a dream?" He questioned.

"No, a memory; do you want your present?" Kagome asked changing the subject, she pulled out her present from her pocket. "I hope you like it."

Superman took it wordlessly, he carefully unwrapped it saving the wrapping paper and ribbon. In the small box was a USB drive. "What's this?"

"I made you a video of all the children that you have every helped. Every news broadcast, you tube video or fan mail from kids who thank you for helping them." Kagome explained, when he turned around to thank her she was already gone. That night, Clark Kent watched the video while he was in bed. When the video ended, the man of steel smiled.


End file.
